Slashy Fun
by Terrahfry
Summary: A series of hott one-shots of my fave M/M slash pairings. Just some fun nonsense I'm doing :P AU, OOC will ensue. Basically just 4 fantasy. Up now; 2 for 1: Matt/Mor, & then Jeff/Adam.
1. AdamJeff Addict and Dealer

**My original idea was to have a series of one-shots that involved my fave slash pairings. The first attempt became 'Sold to a Hardy', let's try again. M/M Slash, AU, OOC, will probably ensue, and since the wrestlers are basically gay in my stories, you can guess that their gfs, or wives in the real world have nothing to do with this. I live in the fantasy realm. Graphic Language, Sex, and maybe violence.. eh, ya'll should know me at this piont ;) First up, Adam/Jeff. And I'll explain what the 'stuff' is at the end of the chapter, m'kay? Don't get alarmed. It's basically crackfic.**

****

I don't own them dude. I'm just gonna borrow them and play with them. I'll return them sticky and cum-stained, but otherwise in awesome condition.

**

* * *

**

Slashy Fun;

**Chapter one/ Adam/Jeff-- 'Addict and Dealer'  
****Rated; M/ L, S (AU, non wrestling, OOC)**

Adam Copeland leaned up against the wall. His usual lackey, a man by the name of Randy Orton by his side, faithfully as always. Copeland gazed around the trashy night club/bar. His long blonde hair falling over his face. The place was a dump, it had basically been destroyed since what he shipped had been permanently banned from the city. A few still remained, ever defiant. He was the 'dealer', but what he sold didn't come cheap. Adam looked down and brushed at the speck of dust, or grease that was on his white shirt with his hand. Shit wouldn't come off. It was on his tight blue jeans as well.

"Hey, Adam." A familiar voice brought his eyes up.

Adam nodded, aknowledging the man who it belonged to. Jeff Hardy. The town reject, an addict.

Randy stood erect, guarding Adam, like he didn't who who Jeff was. Adam held him back with his hand.

"He's fine, Randy, stand down." Adam assured.

Randy snarled at Jeff, but moved back to his position. He didn't defy Adam. Still, he didn't know why Adam put up with Jeff. The younger brother of Matthew Hardy couldn't be held to his word on certain things. Adam put up with him because the truth was; Adam liked him. A little too much.

"What can I do for you, Jeffro? I mean considering you're willing to pay me for last time first." Adam smirked.

"I have no money, Adam. I'm sorry. I had bills to pay this week, or they were gonna cut my juice." Hardy explained, jittery.

"Aw, too bad, Jeff. I have bills to pay as well." Adam leaned against the wall, examining his nails.

"Isn't there anything else I can do for you? Wash your car, paint your house.."

Adam only laughed, looking him over, "Pathetic, but cute, Jeff."

Jeff looked down, his tongue curling out of his mouth and touching to his top lip. His bottom lip then found itself sucked into his mouth as he began biting on it, thinking of another way. Adam studied him, lowly groaning. Shit, even Orton resisted the urge to groan.

"Fine. Stop pouting. I think you know what you can do for me." Adam purred, reaching out and touching his hair.

Jeff stared up at him, and nodded, unsurely.

"Randy, watch my post. If the cops show up, you know what to do. Jeffy, follow me."

Randy nodded as Adam took hold of Jeff's arm gently leading him into the bathroom. Adam flicked on the light, hearing it buzz. Damn thing nearly shot sparks, but was bright enought to light the damp bathroom. Adam peeked inside, checking to see if it was all clear. It was. He motioned Jeff inside, shutting the door and locking it after the younger man had entered. The place was a wreck. Water was dripping from one of the sinks, puddling on the floor. The tiles were half off, dusted in mildew and dirt, writing was scribbled all over the walls. Toilet paper and other forms of litter occupied the floors, including a few used condoms. Above the light still buzzed softly. Jeff looked around, shivering at the coldness sorrounding him. He turned back to Adam who smiled at him, his arms held behind his back.

"Y'got the stuff, man?" The younger Hardy brother asked timidly.

"Oh, I got it. But, you're gonna give me what I want first." Adam raked Jeff's hair away from his neck, leaning down and pressing his lips to the tender flesh.

Adam noticed that heavy dark coat that he was waring over his jeans.

"Aren't you hot, Jeff?" Adam asked, slowly moving the coat down his arms.

Then he noticed why he was cold. Jeffrey was waring a mesh long-sleeve underneath it, tucked into his jeans.

"This for me?" Adam licked his lips. "You little tramp, you came here with the intent of seducing me into giving you the shit for free, didn't you?"

"No..no, Adam. I was heading to a party later on, that's why I needed my fix." Jeff explained.

"Par..party? Whose party, Jeff? You sucking someone else off?" Adam growled, twisting his fingers in Jeff's pretty rainbow locks.

Jeff shook his head. "I only suck you, Adam, you know that."

"Better be the only one. If I catch anyone else with their dick in that pretty little mouth of your's, you know what I'll do, Jeff." Adam stated.

Jeff swallowed. Unfortunately he did. Adam would kill them.

"Please, Adam, just gimme a taste to hold me over." Jeff squeaked when he found himself on his knees.

"Oh, you'll get a taste alright, Jeff." Adam raised his shirt and struggled with his pants. Unfastening the buckle and the little button.

Jeff gazed up at him, his green eyes shining as he watched Adam slide down the zipper. By hell if Jeff would admit it, but he loved blowing him more than he loved what he was blowing him for. Maybe that's why he so craved it. Everytime he had the thing he was addicted to, he just identified it with Adam. He watched his sometimes lover push his jeans down.

"Come on, use that pretty little mouth of your's to make me happy, then we'll see if you get what you want." Adam grabbed to the back of Jeff's head, moaning as he watched him open his mouth, sticking his tongue out just a little bit.

Adam took his cock in his hand and directed it at Jeff's lips, tracing them with the head. Jeff licked his lips, smacking his lips and savoring that little dab of precum from Adam.

"That taste good?" Adam smirked.

Jeff looked up at him, "Uhm, hum.. more.." Jeff panted.

Adam aimed at his mouth again, shivering as Jeff's tongue licked at the tip.

"Ooh, do that again." Adam grunted.

Jeff smiled and flicked his tongue fastly across the head.

"Again, that's making me so hard." He panted, shutting his eyes for a split second, before looking back down at Jeff.

Jeff sent his tongue out again, only licking slowly this time. Stopping at the slit and probing his tongue inside. Adam shifted, fighting the urge to fuck his mouth.

"Take just the head in your mouth." He commanded the younger man.

Jeff started out by kissing the tip, molding his lips down the head, he pulled back off and slid then back over again, teasing the taller man.

"Shit, Jeff, stop, hold it.." He panted as Jeff held his position on the head of his hardening cock, "Suck.."

Adam grunted loudly as he felt Jeff sucking the head of his cock, lightly at first, then getting harder. That pink tongue massaging the underside of his head as it moved. Adam threaded his fingers in Jeff's hair, moving down to the back of his neck and holding to him as he coaxed him to take him deeper. Jeff got the message and took him deeper, sucking on the shaft. Adam pulled at his neck more. Jeff smirked, he knew Adam well, he knew what he wanted. Jeff swallowed around him first, ceasing sucking and taking him as far as he'd go. Adam arched forward on his toes. Still resisting the urge to fuck his throat. Jeff relaxed his throat muscles, attempting to adjust to Adam's width, and length. He knew his dick well. Knew everything that excited him and drove him crazy. Jeff brought his lips off slowly, stopping before he got to the head and taking him back deep. Delibertly gagging himself on Adam's cock. Copeland released himself, letting Jeff take hold of it, as he grabbed at his jeans with the other. Adam moved his hand to Jeff's head, cupping lightly to the side of his face, the other still on the back of his neck, urging him on as Jeff fucked him with his mouth.

"Oh, yeah, Jeff.. that's good.. ooh, you sure want that shit, don't you?" Adam grinned.

Jeff coughed around his erection, instigating a pretty little whine from Adam. He watched him, Hardy looked so good on his knees. Holding tightly to the base of his dick, clawing at his jeans in an effort to pull then down further. Not really succeeding. He loved how his mouth felt on him, so hot and tight. He loved how his lips felt, so plump and soft. Jeff's teeth scrapped him. Adam arched forward.

"Ooh, don't stop.. don't fucking stop.. oh, yeah, Jeff.."

Jeff's nails dug down into his sides, and Adam lost it. He came hard and shouting curse words as he shot cum down the younger man's throat. Jeff sucked, swallowed the semen as best he could. Some spilled onto his fingers. Yep, this tasted better than anything. Jeff pulled his lips off Adam's still halfway hard cock and licked the cum off his fingers, sticking them in his mouth and getting all of the sticky goodness. He looked up at Adam as he was jerked to his feet.

"Okay, Adam, now where's your end of our deal?" Jeff snarled.

"Uh, uh.. we're not done here. See, that counted as last time's payment. If you want this time's supply, I'm cashing in the payment right now." Adam growled, holding tightly to his arm.

Jeff looked at him confused. "I gave you a blow job, man, what else could you possibly want?"

"Your ass." Adam said bluntly.

Jeff shook his head. They had never agreed to that. Okay, Adam usually always got his throat, but has never gotten that. "Adam, please.. I'll blow ya again."

"No. I want that tight little ass of your's, Jeffro. And you'll give it to me, or no fix." Adam jerked him a bit closer.

Jeff groaned, "Please, Adam.. I never had.."

"Oh, are you a virgin, Jeff?" Adam mocked him by pouting.

"I never.. " Jeff groaned loudly as he felt Adam's hand fondling him through his pants.

"I'm sure you can make an exception for me. I know you want me." Adam purred, "And you'll get to have me and your precious stuff too."

Jeff swallowed and slowly nodded.

Adam grinned, evily, "Knew you'd see shit my way."

Adam led him over to the vanity sink and mirror, shoving him against it. Jeff rested his arms on top of the sink behind him as Adam worked on his belt and pants, getting them unfastened and shoving his pants down to his ankles. Or, well to the black work boots that covered just a little past his ankles. Jeff raised his left leg, helping Adam pull the pant leg over the boot, he did the same with the left leg.

"Oh, Jeff, so slutty." Adam smirked, ignoring the dirty look he got from Jeff as he leaned down and crushed his lips to his. Jeff hesiated for a second before he kissed back. Adam pulled back, sliding his hand down Jeff's abs over the mesh shirt and down to his crotch, taking a hold of his cock and rubbing him gently. Adam looked down at Jeff, loving that little whimper that escaped his throat. Adam pecked him again, and nibbled on his bottom lip. Before he kissed the side of Jeff's face.

"You like that? Huh? This what you want?" Adam taunted.

"What're you.. doing?" Hardy asked, panting.

"Warming you up. I want you good and hot and ready to scream my name." Adam smirked, arrogantly.

"What makes you think.. uhm.. I'll do that.. Ooh, oh, shit.." That felt so good.

"I know you will, Jeff." Adam leaned down and pressed his lips to Jeff's nipple that laid not so cleverly concealed under the mesh top, sucking on it lightly. Flicking his tongue across it.

Jeff groaned, thrusting forward, panting.

"Fuck me, please, fuck me." Jeff nearly muttered.

Adam raised his head. "What's that, sweetheart? You want my dick in your ass?"

Jeff blushed furiously. "Y..yes.."

"If you say so, Jeffrey." Adam spun Jeff around, lifting his left leg up and pushing Jeff forward a bit on the vanity.

Jeff went too far and about hit the mirror in front of the sink. It was covered with so much filth, he couldn't really see himself in it.

"Careful, Jeff. I want you conscious." Adam laughed, holding to him.

Jeff huffed, and looked back at him. He was basically tiptoeing to stand up on the other foot. Adam leaned forward and licked across his asshole. Jeff jerked suddenly. Wow, didn't expect that. Adam went for another taste, lingering this time and getting a good amount of spit on Jeff's tight pucker as he massaged it with his tongue.

"Ooh.. uhmm.. Adam.. shit.." Jeff squeaked his fingertips across the sink in desperation to hold it together. It felt so amazing.

Adam pulled back and smiled. "Told you, I could make you scream my name."

Jeff whimpered when he felt the head of Adam's cock poking at his center.

"Hold still, Jeff." Adam panted, pushing slowly past Jeff's entrance.

Jeff held his breath and cried out. He felt the pain splitting up his back as Adam's cock stretched him.

"A..Adam.. hold on.. for a second." Jeff grunted.

Adam bit his lip, holding his position. He wanted to thrust so badly, he was hurting. Jeff blinked and breathed out slowly.

"O..okay, go, please.. slow.." Jeff permitted.

Adam pushed the rest of the way in, nearly coming when Jeff whined sweetly. Adam moved the hair away from Jeff's face, studying the pained look that was etched on his features.

"Jeff, you okay? Talk to me, Hardy. I don't need your older brother killing me." Adam smirked. Though it wasn't a joke. He'd proabably kill him anyway if he knew.

"Go.. go, slow.. please, I want you to fuck me, Adam." Jeff whimpered.

Adam pulled back out, pushing himself back inside slowly allowing Jeff's to adjust. He reach up underneath Jeff's shirt and ran his fingers across his soft skin, leaning forward and kissing Jeff's back. Thrusting gently at first. Hardy felt so good, so tight, and hot around his aching cock.

"Harder, Edge.. harder.." Jeff grunted, calling Adam by his nickname.

Adam complied, fucking him harder. Jeff shouted out and grabbed hold of Adam's free hand as it laid on the vanity top. Sticking Adam's fingers in his mouth and sucking on them.

Adam groaned, "Shit.. shit, Jeff.. oh, fuck.. ohm.. so fucking tight.."

Adam held to Hardy's shirt with the hand that wasn't attached to the fingers that Jeff was mouth fucking. Pounding into him harder. He stood back to admire his cock sliding in and out of Jeff's ass, his legs so wonderfully splayed out on the vanity. It was a true thing of beauty. Adam grunted when he felt Jeff bite him. Not hard enough to hurt him, just make him tingle all over. Adam pulled his cock all the way out, tracing it over Jeff's asshole, dragging the head through the bit of blood and precum that adorned the little pink pucker. Adam shoved back in, causing Jeff to yell out and bite him harder. Edge shivered. He liked that.

Adam pulled out, and grasped to Jeff's hips, turning him over. He picked Jeff up and sat him on the vanity sink and pushed him back. Jeff raised his legs in the air voluntarily.

"Oh, Adam.." Jeff groaned as he felt Adam slid his lips over the head of his cock, sucking him.

He groaned even louder and even sluttier as he felt two of Adam's fingers probing his asshole, fucking him hard. Jeff touched his fingers to Adam's hair, raking fingers through it when Adam didn't scold him. Jeff whimpered and cried out, arching up, trying to get more fo Adam's mouth and fingering. Adam stopped and raised back up, holding Jeff's legs apart by holding to the back of his boots. Adam plunged back inside, deep, hard.

"Fuck me, Adam..please.. please.." Jeff begged.

Adam held his position, "What will you do for me?"

Jeff groaned in frustration.

"I don't mean blow me, Jeff. I want you all to myself. Whenever I want you, and not just for that special stuff you so crave." Adam bargained.

"Adam.. please... I can't.. take it.." The younger man whimpered.

"No matter what Matty says, no matter who you're with, who's watching, or who gives a shit. You're mine." Adam smirked, wriggling his hips.

"Okay, okay.. fine, just please.. I want you so bad.." Jeff agreed.

Adam licked his lips. "Hold still, bitch."

Jeff glared at him, "I'm not a.. Ooh.. yeah.."

Jeff was cut off as Adam accepted his answer. Slamming into his ass harder and deep. Aiming at his prostate. Adam let go of Jeff's legs and found them wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper with every thrust. Adam took hold of Jeff's abandoned erection with his right hand, jerking him in a steady rhythm with himself as he fucked Jeff's ass. The left had found it's way to Jeff's face. Sliding two fingers inside of his wet mouth, moaning when Jeff began sucking on them.

"Oh, Jeff.. gonna.. cum.. shit.." Adam murmured softly as he felt himself release inside of the younger man.

Jeff came at the same time, whining sweetly and never relinquishing sucking on Adam's fingers. Adam gazed down at him, watching him. He smiled when Jeff opened his eyes and met his gaze. Jeff slid Adam's fingers out of his mouth and licked his lips.

"Uhm, you taste good." Jeff purred.

"So do you." Adam smirked before he kissed his lips.

Jeff ran his fingers through Adam's hair. "Tell me, am I the only one you let pay this way?"

"The one and only, babe." Adam smiled.

They both grunted as Adam pulled out slowly.

"That's probably a lie." Jeff snickered, as Adam helped him down.

"Uh, Jeffrey, I'm hurt. I'm sure I'm not the only 'dealer' you go to. Only, you probably pay them. That's why you never have any money for me." Adam replied zipping back up his pants.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I had money."

Adam looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"I had money. You can have it, if you still want it. I just like sucking you off." The younger Hardy admitted. He located his jeans and began sliding one leg over his boot.

"You little shit. You're playing me." Adam pointed to himself, watching Jeff dress.

"Damn right, you're too stupid to see that it's you I'm addicted to." Jeff fastened his jeans and grabbed his coat, sliding his arms inside and pulling it on.

"Me? Why not say anything? Instead of taking my shit without paying?" Adam was still confused as hell.

"I didn't know how you'd react until you said you wanted me to be your's and I figured you had to like me enough." Jeff shrugged.

"Well, no more freebies for you then." The blonde held his hands on his hips.

"Hey, we had a deal." Jeff snarled.

Adam licked his lips and reach behind him and pulled a bag out of his pocket. A red bag.

"You keep those in there, man? What if they catch you? Unless.. you were expecting me." Jeff snatched at the bag.

Adam jerked it away, "It's Tuesday. You're always here mooching on Tuesdays."

"Adam, I want my stuff, now." Jeff said.

Adam smirked, "Kiss first." He offered.

Jeff smiled sweetly and leaned up, puckering his lips, kissing Adam softly as he was met halfway. Jeff reach behind Adam and jerked the bag out of his hand, breaking and literally bouncing away.

"Fine, take it. You love those damn Skittles more than me anyhow." Adam pouted.

"Damn right." Jeff proclaimed happily, tearing open the bag.

Randy busted through the door. Adam looked at him, instantly getting angry that the lock was fucked up.

"Cops are here, man. We have to scat." Randy informed.

"Who the fuck says 'scat'?" Jeff asked, raising at eye at the dark haired man.

Randy glared at him, "Does that matter right now?"

"Well, no." Jeff popped a Skittle in his mouth and moaned happily.

"Let's go, bathroom has a backway." Edge announced.

He wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulder as the three made their way out. Sirens were blasting on the other side. Who in the hell would have ever thought that Skittles would be made illegal?

**

* * *

**

Yes, I meant this to be that damn stupid. Skittles, illegal? I don't really write about drug use. That's the only thing that I don't really touch. So, I didn't want it to be that. Just to be stupid. See, I read this one fic and it was total AU, not about wrestling. And Jeff needed a fix and Adam had him blow him in the bathroom and the writer didn't write it, or the alley rape scene between the two. I had such wonderful fantasies to these moments though. My original one for this was darker and more dominating, but this one came out sorta silly and sweeter. I wanted Jeff to want Adam in some way. Rather than get raped, b/c honestly I have Adam rape Jeff enough. Or, maybe not, I dunno. This wasn't at all like the story that inspired it in any shape or fashion, not set-up, or dialogue, just the characters and the plot of a blowjob in the bathroom, I even added anal sex myself.

Who knows who I may do next, or what will pop into my head. May include some deleted sex scenes from my other stories, like say a certain interrupted pool scene from 'Cotton Candy'?


	2. JeffAdam HostagePt1

**It would suck if Skittles were made illegal!! XD!! Animal Luvr 4 Life, AnonymousPunk, LCHime, Esha Napoleon, NeroAnne, MagZ86, Pheonix-Syren, Seraphalexiel, JeffHardy-AdamCopelandForever, Thank you all, XD! edgehbkslash, everyone should have been able to guess it, XD. It seemed so easy. jeffhardyfan93, allergic to Skittles? I'm sorry :( slashdlite, thank you. Some future projects here may be dark. Not all. Mostly just silly. All one-shots, except for the following, it's a two-shot. Most likely all have Jeff, or Adam, or both in them. Dark Fae Angel, yes, I have Addy rape Jeff a lot. Those stories that were not mine, weren't my fault, lol. I was politely asked to write them O.o I am working with Jeff raping Addy though (gazes around innocently) Sorry, my review answers aren't longer, but a storm is about to blow my house away. I hate storms (pouts) Oh, and for all who want that pool scene, please be patient. Thank you.**

**This scene is a two-shot. Jeff/Adam, yeah, I know, I like them a little too much :P NOTE; Adam will BOTTOM!! Jeff will TOP!! B/c I like fucking with the cosmos!!! :P This was soo fucking long, it has a part two. Here's part one, b/c I'm too tired. File this under Angst/Romance.**

**

* * *

**

Slashy Fun;

**Chapter two/ Jeff/Adam-- 'Hostage, Part One'  
****Rated; M/ L, S (bondage, domination, just blow jobs in this chp)**

Adam blinked open his hazel/green eyes. The room hadn't stopped spining. Edge couldn't remember the previous night. Something about Jeff Hardy flirting with him at a bar. Adam just guessed he was too drunk for it to be true. He thought he had left with Jeff to find a motel that Matty wouldn't locate them in. Then all went black. He couldn't recall if he had fucked Jeff or not. Unless he did and Matt found out and he got the shit beat out of him. Adam didn't feel beat up... just hungover. His head hurt. Adam forced himself to open his eyes. That's when he realized he was sitting down in a chair, his arms behind his back, tied tightly at the wrists with thick rope that interlocked with the back of the chair. Edge gasped out in the silence. The room made it sound thunderous. He looked around, noting he was in a darkened basement like place. It was cold. He was shirtless, wearing only his jeans that were.. unzipped? What?

"Shit.." He muttered. That echoed through the small room.

_'Think.. what happened last night?.. think..'_ Edge willed himself. _'Did me and Jeff hook up? Did Matty find out? Is that why I'm tied up in a fucking basement? Oh, fuck, Matt's going to kill and torture me slowly..'_

Adam panted. Breathing hard, his chest rising and falling with every heated breath. He could feel his heart in his fucking throat. This was it; he'd finally went too far. He couldn't stay the fuck away from Jeff like he knew he should've. Fuck, the boy just looked so fucking hott in those tight pants. The fuckers were painted on. And that mesh top, and those 'fuck me' boots... Adam felt his cock twitch thinking about it.

_'God, Copeland, stop it! You're about to die and you're thinking about fucking Jeff... did I fuck Jeff? I mean, if I did, I'll die happy and what a way to go..'_ Edge allowed himself a nervous smile, then it faded, _'But, if I didn't.. I died for nothing.. wait.. I can't remember if I did or not.. so, if I did, I don't remember it and then what the fuck was it worth dying for?'_

Adam bit down hard on his lip. He couldn't place fucking Jeff. They left, he felt Jeff grabbing at his crotch and rubbing him through his pants and then... all went black... Adam smiled, thinking of Jeff's hands roaming his thighs and his straddle. Making him nice and hard just for him... Adam groaned, nope he didn't fuck him.. couldn't have. He was too fucking hard now.

Adam wiggled, he needed to get free. He didn't plan on dying with a hard-on. Just then, the lights coming on made him stop. He hadn't heard the door to this basement, place, room, whatever open. The light made a sizzling sound like someone was frying bacon. It sort of smelled that way too. Edge remained very still, hearing hard footsteps make their way down to the room. Adam shut his eyes. This wasn't good.

"Hey, Addy. I see you're up." Jeff voice brought Adam's eyes open wide.

The younger wrestler stood in front of him. Still dresed from the night before.. only his eyeliner was running a bit. His hair was somewhat dishelved. Adam blinked, willing himself not to groan. Jeff looked even sluttier and hotter than ever. He looked trashy and messy in this gorgeous way.

"J..Jeff.. what.. am I doing here? If Matt did this; I'm sorry. Okay? I wasn't going to hurt you, or even fuck you.. if that's not what you wanted." Adam explained.

Jeff growled. "Matty? That's all it ever is about, Edge. Matty. It's not about Matty and you. It's about you and me." He informed.

"I don't understand, Jeff." Adam almost whispered.

"I want you. Matty told me I couldn't have you. But, you're mine.." Jeff swung his leg over top of Adam, straddling the confused older blonde and sitting down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Adam's neck.

"Your's?" Edge's voice nearly cracked.

"Yum, huh.. All mine.. My pretty little slut." Jeff raked his fingers through Adam's hair, shaking it around everywhere.

Adam shivered at the motion. "Jeff, what'd you do to me last night?"

"Oh.. nothing.. I was playing with you.. warming you up.." Jeff kissed the side of Adam's face gently.

"And then?" Adam moaned, feeling Jeff grind into his hips.

Jeff whimpered sweetly. "You passed out on me.. I couldn't leave you in the park.. So, I took you home.."

"Home? Park? We were in the park?" Adam winced as Jeff bounced down hard on his straining erection. Pesky clothes were in the way.

"Y'huh.. ohh.. y'wanted to fuck on a park bench.." Jeff reach between them and rubbed Adam through his jeans.

Adam grunted. Oh, fucking hell, Jeff's hands.. He winced as Jeff's teeth found his neck.

"Home? Where's home?.. ohh, god, Jeff.." Adam's eyes rolled backwards as Jeff's hand slid down his pants and underware, groping him, teasing him as he lightly ghosted fingertips along his throbbing cock.

"Oh, nowhere near Matty. We're still in Florida." Jeff removed his hand, sticking his fingers in his mouth and tasting that bit of precum he had retrieved from Adam.

"My home?" Adam smirked, leaning up and kissing the side of Jeff's face.

He loved the little sucking sound Jeff made as he sucked on his fingers. They made a 'pop' sound as they came out.

"No.. this is MY home. I bought it recently.. wanted a place to get away from Matty. A place near you.." Jeff wiggled his hips in a circle.

Jeff took hold of Adam's head with both his hands, forcing his face to him. Adam stared up at him confused. Okay, Jeff had finally lost it. Adam let his eyes flutter shut as Jeff pressed his lips to his. His tongue slid past his lips as he received a small whine from Adam based on his efforts with dry humping.

"Jeff.. oh.."

Adam stopped as Jeff's hand found his erection again under his pants. He could feel Jeff's poking him through his tight pants. They were so fucking tight, it had to hurt like a raging bitch. Adam gasped loudly as Jeff squeeze the tip of his cock.

Edge winced. "Jeff, untie me.. we can have more fun that way.. please.."

"No. You were bad. You left me high and dry last night. I don't wanna risk that happening again." Jeff kissed him again, still massaging Adam's dick under his jeans.

Adam kissed back. Letting Jeff's tongue gain entry. Moaning when Jeff began to slide it in and out of his mouth, like it was a different body part. Jeff pulled back, and licked his neck before kissing it.

"I won't.. I promise... please.. Want you so bad.." Adam purred.

"What will you do for me?" Jeff once again released Adam's cock.

"Anything.. name it.." Adam licked his lips.

Jeff grinned sinisterly. "You're gonna suck me."

Adam leaned back. Okay, that was forward. It wasn't that he opposed, but Jeff didn't have to go through such great lengths.

"What if I don't?" He tried.

"You will. You will use that pretty mouth of your's to make me happy. If you make me happy; I may untie you." Jeff pecked Edge again, sucking on his bottom lip this time.

"Jeff.. is that anyway to get what we want?" Adam winced again as Jeff bounced down hard on his cock.

Jeff grabbed to Edge's hair with both hands. "You'll do it, or I'll leave you here, all hard, tied up and freezing..."

"Jeff.. please.. this is being crazy.. I really want to fuck you.. but, you're sorta scaring me.." The taller blonde whimpered.

Jeff let go of his hair. "The only thing that gets me through your promos on Smackdown, or Raw, is thinking about how good those lips would feel sliding up and down my dick.. now, you'll be a good boy, and use that tongue to make me happy."

Adam reluctantly nodded.

Jeff patted him on the top of the head like he was a puppy. "Good, Addy.."

Adam watched the younger man as he stood up, still straddled over him as he was bound to the chair. He didn't release his eyes from Jeff's face, even as Hardy undid his belt and popped open the button. Jeff didn't look at Adam, just concentrated on finishing the task of getting the nuisance zipper down. Adam blinked finally relocating his eyes to Jeff's hands as the pushed the sides of his pants down past his hips, setting his cock free. Jeff was so fucking hard, and that little dab of precum that glistened on the tip of his cock looked good. Adam swallowed, causing Jeff to grab his hair and give a harsh tug. Adam groaned, staring up at the younger Hardy. Those green eyes glowing sinister and malicious, highlighted by the dark messy eyeliner.

"You'll do that, when I tell you too. Till then, you save it for me." Jeff pushed his head away.

Adam licked his lips and hesitantly drew his eyes back to Jeff. No one had dominated him like this before. Not even Randy. No, Orton was always kind and gentle. Randy was also the bottom. Adam wiggled his wrists, hoping to loosen the ropes. No luck. He watched Jeff's eyes. Adam's eyes trailing down slowly to his hand as Jeff took hold of himself. Jeff allowed himself a couple of warm up strokes, running his thumb over the tip and wiping off the precum. With the other hand, Jeff grabbed to the back of Adam's neck, touching his thumb to Adam's lips and forcing it inside him mouth. Adam whimpered as Jeff slid his thumb in and out of his mouth. Edge cursed himself for allowing this. But, damn, Jeff tasted so good and sweet. Like innocence, mixed with deviance. Such a delightful blend. So, intoxicating and tantalizing. Adam moaned, sucking on the younger Hardy's thumb, panting, losing himself for a moment. Jeff jerked his thumb out of Adam's mouth, much to the older blonde's surprise. He took back hold of his aching cock, aiming at Adam's lips. Still holding him by the back of the head incase he refused. Jeff traced the head of his cock along Adam's soft lips, whining when Adam kissed at the head without having to be told.

"Open." Jeff almost whispered.

Adam let his lips part a bit, letting the younger Hardy slid the head in just a bit. Adam caught him by surprise when he licked across the head, stopping and circling so softly at the slit.

"Ohm.. Ad.. stop that.. Suck.." Jeff commanded, twisting fingers tighter in his hair.

Adam instead nibbled at the head with just his lips, kissing it.

"Ah.. Do as you're told.." Jeff growled.

Adam rolled his eyes back, his lids fluttering shut, molding his lips around the head of Jeff's cock and sucking sweetly, running the tongue on the underside of his head. Jeff arched forward. Shit, that felt good. He wanted to thrust. He had to keep from thrusting. Jeff whimpered, moaning and crying out. It sounded so sweet, so addicting.

"Harder.. Addy... Harder.. uhmm.. oh.. um, please.."

Adam grunted as Jeff dug his nails in his scalp. He jerked back and cried out as Jeff was still holding to his scalp.

"That hurts." The Canadian wrestler complained.

"You're cute when you're in pain." Jeff muttered, loosening up his grip and kissing the taller blonde. He loved how he tasted on Adam's lips.

Jeff flicked his tongue, licking inside of Adam's mouth and across his tongue. Jeff raised back up and licked his lips. His Addy tasted so sweet. So delicious. He should've kidnapped him years ago.

"Stick your tongue out." Jeff panted, stroking down the length of his cock.

Adam looked at him pleadingly, but reluctantly opened his mouth and sent out his tongue. Jeff held his cock up to Adam's mouth.

"Lick.. do it.. lick my cock.." Jeff growled, loving having Adam at his mercy.

Adam never took his eyes off Jeff's emeralds as he licked slowly up the underside of the flesh in front of him. Adam's tongue went all the way up Jeff's shaft, swirling around the head and going down the side. He loved the taste. Adam pulled back, licking across his top lip and smacking his lips. He was salivating just looking at him. Jeff shook his cock over Adam's lips, tapping the head lightly on them. Loving when Adam nipped at it, licking a bit and sucking at every bit he could.

"Ooh, that's it, Addy.. ohh.." Jeff whined.

Adam smirked. It was so slutty and pouty. The smirk faded when he found Jeff's cock being pushed down his throat. Adam gagged as he hit the back of his throat. Jeff pulled back out, relishing the feel of Adam's lips sliding off his cock. He stopped when the head almost popped out and pushed back in.

"Now, swallow.." Jeff whimpered even more slutty when Adam obeyed, swallowing and sucking around the younger man's girth.

Jeff released his cock and took hold of Adam's head, threading fingers in his hair and massaging his scalp, thrusting and fucking Adam's mouth. Loving that little cough and whine he got when he hit the back of Adam's throat. Adam struggled harder. He was so fucking hard he could be charged with carrying a deadly weapon. Adam moaned, trying to shake his head free.

"Oh, shush, calm down.. I didn't forget about you, Addy.. oh, yes.." Jeff reach around and rubbed Adam through his jeans, "You're so good and hard.. bet your cock wants my throat?"

Adam nodded as Jeff slid his hand down inside his jeans, rubbing him roughly.

"Ooh, almost there.. oh, harder.. suck me harder.. uhhhmmm.." Jeff whined as he came hard inside of Adam's mouth. Jeff retracted his hand and held back to Adam's head.

"Swallow it.." Jeff commanded, pulling out.

He watched as Adam swallowed, licking and smacking his lips. Traces of cum still in his mouth and on his lips. Jeff wiped up the bit that was running down his chin along with some that remained on the shaft of his semi-hard cock. Adam was already licking at Jeff's fingers as he brought them close to his lips. Jeff shoved his fingers inside and groaned as Adam's tongue swirled around them, moving in between the digits and licking them clean. Jeff moved his fingers in and out, fucking Adam's mouth with them, before retracting them. He leaned down and kissed the older blonde again. His mouth tasted so good, especially mixed with himself. Jeff wanted to know how the rest of him tasted. Jeff swung his leg back over and dropped to his knees in front of Adam, spreading his knees out some.

Adam watched him, hopeful as Jeff fought with his already unzipped jeans and thongs to locate his cock. Jeff smirked, Adam was wearing his pretty little black thongs. He was just looking to be fucked that night. That tight Affliction shirt he was wearing earlier. The tight faded out jeans that hung low to his hips. Done up all rockstar with holes in the knees and a chain that hung from the belt. Jeff had removed that belt and chain last night. He didn't molest Adam in his sleep though. Oh, he wanted to, but he drother have him awake.

"Jeff, please.. so hard.. just for you.. please.." Adam whined, begging.

Jeff glared up at him, warning him to shut it. The younger Hardy reach inside his pants, locating Adam's cock and bringing it out of his jeans. Jeff licked his lips, wetting them, his own cock twitching when Adam whined. He wasted no time taking Adam as far as he'd go, relaxing his throat to fit the size. Adam grunted louder as Jeff delibertly gagged himself on his cock, whimpering a bit to add to Adam's pleasure. Jeff slid his lips off, taking him in his hand and stroking him, licking at the tip, then sucking the head in his mouth.

"Uhm.. shit.. oh, yeah.. yes.. fuck, Jeff, that.. uhm.. that mouth.. so hott.." The blonde let out a ongoing string of whines and whimpers. Moaning sweetly for the younger Hardy as Jeff sucked at the head, working the shaft with his hand.

Jeff went down futher, sucking a bit. Adam watched him, biting on his bottom lip. He could feel it building. Sweet release was so close... and then, Jeff stopped. His orgasm was delayed. Adam watched confused as Jeff stood to his feet.

"J.. Jeff.. please.. I need to come.. please.." He begged, his eyes scanning over the younger man for answers.

"Don't worry, Addy. You'll get to come. Just not right this second. Imma untie you, you're gonna do what I say, if you want to come. Okay?" Jeff offered, taking Adam's head in his hands and petting his hair.

Adam nodded, still pleading with his eyes.

"Good.. now, if you behave, I'll get you off.. if you're bad.. well, you dun want to find out." Jeff giggled insanely.

Adam swallowed. Jeff walked around to the back of the chair and untied his 'prisoner'.

**

* * *

**

Yes, it got away with me as usual. But, I said this was just for my one-shot fantasies... funny, this fantasy seemed shorter last night.. (ponders) Oh, well.. Yes, Jeff will top Adam in the next chp. Jeff is usually strictly bottom. But, I can actually see him topping Adam. If he's psycho Jeff. I love experimenting w/ Psycho Jeff. Right now, I'm just in a Jeff dominates Adam mood. (shrugs)

**I was also informed in a review for 'Sold to a Hardy's' last chp (11) that I need to write more stories where Adam is dominated for the people who want to read about it. So, this is for you :) I actually see Addy as very versatile. In the right pairing he can be top or bottom. I can write him either with Jeff. He can be sweet, or sadistic. But, it's fun to watch him twitch ;) **

**Yes, this 'story' will have lots of Adam and Jeff paired w/ each other and w/ my other fave male wrestlers (Randy, Matt, etc) May also have a Matt/Christian. I hope they all don't have sequels!! But, who cares? This is just for shorties that don't fit anywhere else.**


	3. JeffAdam HostagePt2

**NeroAnne, ya don't have to write anything ya dun want to, hun. I love how you write already. Actually, Edge has sucked dick in a lot of my fics. (sans 'Adore', and 'POV', so far) AnonymousPunk, thank you. Next chp is here :) Seraphalexiel, lol. It's probably why my house was nearly blown away as I was posting yesterday. Nature couldn't handle it. I just had to turn the tables. But, yeah, messing with the cosmos is fun! Animal Luvr 4 Life, I love Psycho Jeff, XD! You just wanna see Addy tortured. Seriously, I love you for that :P Esha Napoleon, thank you! jeffhardyfan93, who wouldn't love sexy, evil, bad boy Jeff? He's.. well, sexy! I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, Adam and Jeff is always nice :P MagZ86, very yummy, thank you, XD. slashdlite, I only love Jeff as a top w/ Adam. But, I dun do it often. This is only the 2nd time. Read and find out how Jeffy does it :) Pheonix-Syren, thank you. Psycho Jeff is hott! Dark Fae Angel, I'd trade places w/ either of them.. or, shit, maybe that basement has a window and all us dirty little slashers can go watch :P Never heard that song. I usually write the darker ones to Marilyn Manson, or Rob Zombie (which explains the derangement) The 2nd part is here and yes, there is a 2nd part. P.S. I have no p.s. It'll spoil my ending. dehlia666, thank you. Pool scene.. I swear I'm getting to it. Imma do both. Adam/Jeff and on the other side of the pool Matt/Jay. BellaHickenbottom, from chp 1, Everyone wants the pool scene. It was so obvious that it was Skittles, lol. **

**Welcome to Part Two. ADAM BOTTOMS b/c I can!! (evil laughter) Hey, at least I'm giving warnings. (shrugs)**

**

* * *

**

Slashy Fun;

**Chapter three/ Jeff/Adam-- 'Hostage, Part Two'  
Rated; M/ L, S (domination, toys, bondage, Adam on bottom)  
**

Adam brought his hands to the front and rubbed his wrists, they were red from the rope. Hard telling how long he'd been tied up.

"Stand up." Jeff commanded.

Adam looked back at him and slowly stood to his feet. Jeff walked around to him, jerking him close and biting at his collarbone. Adam whimpered. Jeff's mouth wasn't helping. He was desperately hard, and badly needed relief.

"J..Jeff.. our deal, babe.." The taller man gasped out.

"Shush.." Jeff kissed his way down his chest and stomach, bending as he did so.

Adam stood still as his jeans were jerked on down.

"Lift your foot." Jeff directed.

Adam did as he was told and allowed Jeff to take off his shoe, he did the same with the other and drug his jeans on down to his ankles. Adam stepped out of them and Jeff kicked them away. Jeff held his head low, looking down, his hair framing his shoulders and his face. He gazed up at Adam with just his eyes, making Jeff look all the more sexy and a bit deranged. Adam's heart raced. It didn't matter that he was probably up a shit creek, psycho was hott on Jeff.

"On, your knees." Jeff said calmy.

Adam shook his head. Jeff raised the rope and swatted at his side with it as hard as he could.

Adam flinched back. "Hey.."

"Knees." Jeff glared at him. His eyes burning and his voice psychotic.

Adam blinked and was swatted again.

Jeff pointed to the chair. "Ywant off?"

Adam gazed down, contemplating. The feeling of Jeff ghosting his fingers lightly on the base of his cock made him reconsider bolting. Edge closed his eyes, groaning lowly.

"Fine.. okay.." Adam looked up and him as he slowly dropped to his knees.

"Good, boy. We're getting somewhere now." Jeff grabbed a hold of Adam's blonde hair and directed him forcefully over to the chair.

Adam followed, reluctantly. He hadn't much of a choice, Jeff tugging at his hair caused his scalp to feel like needles was attacking it.

"Bend over the chair." Jeff snarled, pointing at the chair.

"Wh..what?" Adam blinked, confused.

"Over the chair. Now, don't make me whip you." Jeff threatened.

Adam blinked. He couldn't believe he was letting him dominate him. Jeff pushed his head down on the seat of the chair and quickly bounded around to the back of it. He grabbed both of Adam's wrists pulling them behind it.

"Jeff.. what're you.." Adam winced as the younger Hardy wrapped the rope tightly around his wrists, tying it as tight as he could get it, interlocking it again with the fucking chair.

Adam pulled at the rope, he could scoot the chair. Hell, he could pick it up. But, he couldn't run out of the house naked and tied to a fucking chair. No, press like that would get him fired and ridiculed for life.

"Damn it, let me go." Adam growled. There was still a pout in his voice, masking any and all arrogance.

"No, you're all mine. Mine to play with.. my toy now." Jeff walked around him, admiring Adam's form as it was bent over the wooden chair, on his knees, wriggling around. So vulnerable. So hott. So for the taking.

Adam flinched as Jeff ran his fingers down his back. Jeff looked down at him. So helpless. Jeff licked his lips, running his fingers back up his back, walking across his shoulders and then back down, lingering right at his crack.

"Jeff.. Jeff.. please.. don't.. stop.. I'll give you anything.." Adam whimpered.

He swallowed hard when Jeff's fingers slid down the crack and between his cheeks, Jeff rested his arm across Edge's body, facing his ass as he began massaging Adam's tight pucker with his middle finger.

"Oh, you're going to give me something, alright. I want your pretty little ass.. your ass is so hott.. I want it." Jeff's tongue curled up at the side when he said that, studying Adam as he rubbed his asshole gently.

Adam flinched, his heart racing. Every touch making him ache more.

"I..I m..meant like a.. like a title shot.." Adam shivered.

Jeff grinned, "You're so sweet, Addy. But, I want your ass.. for now."

Jeff got back up and walked over to what was like a work bench, he opened a drawer and took out a case, or box, Adam couldn't see what it was actually. Jeff took something out and went around to Adam. He grabbed his face.

"Hold still." Jeff commanded before wrapping a blindfold around Adam's head and tying it in the back.

"Jeff, I can't see." Adam stated.

"Duh, that's like the general idea... General? Like in the army? I'll be the General, you're my pretty little soldier.." Jeff stopped and pondered. "Nah, too John Cena. I'm Jeff Hardy. I'm the psycho, you're my pretty little hostage. MY captive. Yeah, I like that, that's better." He purred.

Jeff placed a gentle kiss on Adam's lips before getting back up. He walked around to the front of the chair and the back of Edge.

"Jeff, please.." Adam wiggled as Jeff got down in the floor behind him.

Jeff forced his legs apart a bit, spreading him out. The younger Hardy sat down, moving his legs to rest on top of Adam's calves to hold him down and keep him from closing his legs.

"Don't fight me. That'll only make it hurt more." Jeff's voice stopped him mid-wiggle.

_'Hurt.. what the hell, I'm about to get raped..'_ Adam whimpered. _'Raped by Jeff Hardy.. okay, there's a plus side... wait.. is that a plus side?'_

"Shh, Addy.." Jeff soothed running his finger along Adam's thighs, "Thought you wanted to fuck me?"

"I..I thought.."

"You thought WRONG!" Jeff giggled madly. "Oh, sorry, had to do that.. now, where was I?.. Ah, yes, here."

Adam flinched a bit as he felt Jeff spread his cheeks apart, arching forward sharply as he felt Jeff's tongue circle his asshole. Jeff only got harder hearing him struggle with the ropes. That sweet little whine he got from his Addy didn't help him none.

"You like that.. you can't lie to me." Jeff licked across again, pulling his face back a bit before going in for more.

_'Shit.. no wonder Randy licked it.. ugh, what am I saying?' _Adam thought. "Ooh.. shit.." He couldn't control that whimper.

Jeff pulled back, digging through his box, his fingers dragging over the perfect item.. He also plucked up the lube. Adam froze when he heard the top being popped. That sound was so unmistakable.

"No.. please.. no.. I'm.. never.." The Canadian tried to explain.

"Virgin. I know." Jeff replied softly.

Adam continued his struggle. "How, the fuck do you know?"

"Randy likes to talk. Especially while he's being fucked." Hardy grinned wickedly.

"Y..you were with Randy, you little shit?" Adam squeaked as he felt the stuff being spread on his asshole.

"Well, not alone. Matty was there." Jeff replied nonchalantly.

Adam eyes went wide, like that much mattered with the blindfold. "M..Matty?"

"Yeah, he got Orton's ass. I got his dick up mine. Damn, he feels good. Y'shoulda let him top ya once." Jeff yammered on.

Adam winced as he felt Jeff slide two fingers deep inside him, he pulled them out quickly, shoving them back in hard.

"Oh, shit.. please.. hurts.." Adam cried out as Jeff's fingers spread out, stretching him a bit, wiggling to try and get him adjusted.

Jeff smiled. Adam was so fucking tight. Jeff pulled his fingers back out and picked up his toy. A small 6 inch gel-like dildo. Nothing fancy, just to get him started. Jeff concentrated as he spread the lubrication on the toy.

"Relax, or this may hurt." Jeff warned.

"What may fucking.. shit.." Adam gasped as the head of the dildo breached his entrance.

Jeff turned it a bit, hearing that muttered groan that came from Adam. He was in pain. Jeff leaned forward and kissed the back of his thigh.

"Relax, baby.. it's only barely in." Jeff cooed.

"Stop, I'll do w..whatever you want, okay.. I'll transfer to Raw.. ahh.. and Matt will ne..ver have to.. uht.. deal with me again." Adam choked out, feeling the fake cock slid in further.

"Stop being a bitch and bargaining with work-related bullshit.. I like you on Smackdown with me. Hate jerking off every time I watch you wrestle though. Drother have you doing it for me." Jeff curled his tongue up, licking Adam's backside.

Jeff slowly pushed the fake cock inside, twisting it as he pulled it out. Adam grunted, holding his breath. The pain was quite intense. Adam arched up suddenly as Jeff stabbed at his prostate. Ah, that's why men be gay? Jeff smirked, watching him quiver. That was a beautiful site and that moan he received was torturous. Made the younger Hardy want to stop playing and take him right there.

"Again.. again.. do that again.. please.." Adam's pleas brought Jeff to reality.

Jeff snickered and probed at it again. Adam gasped as he hit it, raising his ass and burying his head down on the chair. Jeff slowly slipped the dildo out and plucked another toy from the box. A metallic blue vibrator. He turned the knob, turning it on. Adam heard buzzing. Adam whimpered.

Jeff ran the vibrator between Adam's cheeks, letting it buzz against his asshole.

"Oh, god, Jeff.. shit.." Adam bucked back. Instantly flushing when he did.

Jeff ran it down over Adam's balls and down the shaft of his cock.

"Oh, stop.. can't take it.. stop, please.. uhm.. please.. ohh, shit.." Adam pleaded, tightening up. It was so intense. Too fucking intense.

Jeff got up and stood on his knees behind him, reaching around the side of Adam and holding the vibrator to the head of his cock.

"Ah! Jeff! Shit, too much.. please.." Adam begged, letting out a loud whine.

Jeff sighed and stopped, pulling it away from Adam's cock. He turned it off and placed it back in the box. Such a baby. Jeff had had enough anyway. He was too hard to ignore it anymore. He grabbed Adam by the hips, removing one hand to take hold of his throbbing cock. Aiming it at Adam's center and smearing that little bit of precum on Adam's ass as it leaked from the head.

"Please.. don't.. I'm.. not.."

"Hush, Edge.." Jeff bit down on his tongue concentrating as he pushed the head inside, breaching past the entrance.

He nearly fucking lost it when Edge grunted and started to wiggle. His asshole tightening up.

"Uhm.. loosen up.. loosen up.. ah.. fuck.." Jeff panted. That actually hurt him.

Adam shook his head wildly. "Please.. let me go.. I won't tell Matt.. I'll.."

"This isn't about Matt!" Jeff growled through clinched teeth. He pushed on inside, hearing Adam scream out. That hurt like a raging motherfucker.

Jeff blinked. Adam was screaming in agonizing pain. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best solution to his problem. Jeff leaned over him, jerking the blindfold off. He kissed the side of Adam's face, taking tears with him.

"Shh.. shh.. I'm sorry, Addy.. I'll be easy.. just relax.. shh.." Jeff wiped away his tears, kissing the side of his face and neck sweetly.

Adam looked back at him with just his eyes as his face was turned to the side, laying down on the chair. Those eyes were glossed over with fear. Jeff could officially be considered crazy. Jeff slid out slowly and pushed back in slowly, trying to let him adjust. The younger man couldn't help but moan. Adam felt so hott and tight on his throbbing cock. The pressure was so wonderful.

"Relax, I'll make it feel good.." Jeff placed soft kisses on Adam's back.

The older blonde swallowed, willing his body to relax. Jeff raised back up and took hold of his hips, thrusting slowly at first. The pain shooting up Adam's spine was the worst of it. The feel of his asshole burning as it ripped and stretched to accommodate the younger Hardy's dick. Adam nearly lost his breath it hurt so fucking bad.. But, then he felt Jeff ram his prostate again. Adam groaned, arching up a bit.

"That feel good? Y'like that, Addy..?" Jeff asked sweetly, ramming it again.

Adam whined. "Give.. ahh.. me a hand... oh.. you promised."

"In a minute.. Ooh, you're so fucking tight.." Jeff moaned, fucking him harder and faster in the chair.

"Jeff.. please.. shit.. stop, please.." Adam let out a strangled cry as Jeff slammed into his ass deeper.

Jeff pulled out. He was tired of the basement. He got to his feet and walked around, untying his hostage.

"Up, slave." Jeff panted, pulling Adam to his feet before he could mind.

Adam winced when he felt his hair being pulled, and Jeff dragging him toward the stairs. Edge nearly crumbled as that little shot of pain went up his back.

"Ah.. Jeff.."

"Quit being a baby. We're going up to my room. Now, up!" Jeff demanded, pulling him along behind him.

Adam whimpered, following him up the stairs. Jeff drug him down a hallway and into a room, shoving him inside. Adam stumbled, wincing as he caught himself on the edge of the bed.

"Lay down. On the bed, let's go.. we're both hard as fuck here." Jeff pointed to the bed.

Adam looked back at Jeff, then to the bed, and back again.

"You're cute when you're stupid." Jeff smiled, pulling him close and kissing his lips again.

Adam shuddered. What a fucking day. He was surprised when Jeff shoved him down on the bed. The younger Hardy was quick to push him down. Jeff straddled Adam, fighting with him for his hands. Jeff reach behind himself and pulled the handcuffs he had in his back pocket out and held them up. He forced Adam's arm above his head and fastened the cuff to it. A bit of a struggle later, along with a bunch of grunting and panting, the other joined it, interlocked with the headrail. Adam looked up at the cuffs, making the metal clang as he moved them up and down. Pulling uselessly on the rails. Adam looked back at Jeff, whimpering.

"Oh, quit.. They say, I'm childish." Jeff got off the bed and raised his shirt over his head.

Adam stopped abruptly and watched him. His eyes scanning Jeff's toned body. The tattoos that snaked up his right arm and neck. Over to his freshly shaven chest, down to his navel ring and those slender hips. Adam swallowed, biting on his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. He couldn't ask for a sexier kidnapper. Jeff unzipped his boots, pulling them off and sliding those tight pants down his hips. Oh, damn, Jeff's legs... Adam groaned out loud. He nearly came right there. Jeff walked around to the bottom of the bed, crawling up and poising over Adam's cock. Jeff leaned down and softly blew air along his thighs and up his stomach. Adam flinched.

"Jeffy, please.." Adam whined. This time he sounded like a slut.

Jeff ignored him, grabbing a hold of Adam's left ankle and raising his leg up in the air.

"Jeff.. Jeff.. no.. no more.." Adam didn't take his eyes off Jeff as the younger man stuck three.. yes, three.. fingers inside of his mouth.

Adam watched fascinated as Jeff sucked on his fingers, getting them good and wet. The slurping sounds Jeff was making wasn't helping. Jeff brought his fingers down and positioned the saliva coated digits at Adam's backdoor.

"No.. no.. don't.. no.."

Jeff continued to ignore him as he pushed them inside, resting Adam's leg on his shoulder. Jeff covered Adam's mouth as the older blonde cried out.

"Be quiet." He scolded.

Adam looked at him. His eyes rimming with tears. He blinked sending them running down his face, before nodding. Jeff let go of his mouth and went back to holding up his leg as he moved his fingers in and out of Edge's tight opening, stretching him more roughly than before. The blonde only whimpered, gasping as Jeff hit his prostate.

"Ooh, that's it.. you're doing so well minding me.. you want my cock now? Huh?" Jeff taunted.

Both were shocked when Adam nodded.

"That what you want? My dick fucking your ass..? Lemme hear you say it.." Jeff panted.

"Fuck me.. please.." Adam muttered quietly.

"Tell me what you want.." Jeff growled.

Adam swallowed, "Y..your dick in.. oh.. your dick in my ass.." Adam finished through clinched teeth.

"Say you're my slut." Jeff smiled, reaching up and raking his fingers through Adam's hair and down the side of his face.

Adam nipped at his fingers as they went past his lips. "No." He missed.

Jeff brushed his prostate again delibertly. "Say you love being my cockslut."

Adam flushed a deep crimson, "I l..love being y..your cock..slut..." The words were hard but he got them out.

"Good, boy.. good, Addy.." Jeff retracted his fingers and forced Adam over to his stomach.

Adam groaned as the younger man took hold of his hips, raising his ass up for better access. Jeff wasted zero time in plunging into him deep and hard. Adam gasped and held his breath. Letting little sharp breaths escape him. Jeff licked his lips, relishing the sight of his cock in Adam's ass as he pulled out slowly. He plunged back inside quickly, setting a hard pace. Fucking him rough and fast.

"JEFF! Please! Give me hand.. please.. you said you would.. oh, shit.." Adam pleaded.

"I will.. oh, you're so good and fucking tight.. you feel so damn good.. fuck.." Jeff grunted as Adam bucked back into him.

"Please.. ah.." Adam shouted as Jeff slapped his ass hard.

"My pretty little cockslut bitch.. my toy.. my pet.. all mine.. mine, mine, mine.. oh, Adam.." Jeff ranted.

He pulled out and turned Adam over to his side, plunging back inside quickly. Adam cried out as Jeff set a rougher pace. Tearing him, bleeding him. It hurt so fucking good. Jeff reach down and grabbed Adam's face, turning it to him as he pounded him. He leaned over and licked up the side of Edge's face, taking with him salty tears.

"Jeff.. Please.." Adam swallowed thickly, blinking. "..I'm your cockslut.. your bitch.. just please.. get me off.. I'll do anything.."

"I wanna fuck you whenever I want.." Jeff said bluntly

"W..what?" Adam shouted shocked.

"In the back, at home, in my car, in your car, in a rented limo.. ooh, rainbow colored limo.. yeah, yeah, yeah.." Jeff's eyes rolled upward, getting momentarily lost.

Adam whimpered.

"In the ring if I want it.. in the.. oh.. showers.." Jeff finished the sentence in a few short whimpers and gasps.

Adam groaned. "Okay.. fine.. anywhere.. just please.."

Jeff pulled out and rolled him over to his back. He took hold of Adam's cock and started stroking him hard.

"Jeff.. oh, god, too.. too hard.. shit.. shit.. ohm.. fuck!" Adam shouted as he came, bathing Jeff's hand and his stomach.

Jeff watched him as his body was overtook with climax. Watched as Adam shook and quaked. How his eyes were shut so sweetly. He loved those little whimpers and soft cries that came form his lips as he finished. Jeff milked the last drop and stood up on his knees on the bed in between Adam's splayed legs. Adam opened his eyes, looking at the younger Hardy as he wiped the cum off Adam's stomach. Jeff wrapped his fingers around his cock and began rubbing himself, using Adam's seed as a lubricant.

_'Wow.. that's fucking hott..' _Adam continued to stare, mesmerized.

Jeff released himself and took hold of Adam's right ankle, spreading him apart. Adam whined, his eyes scanning Jeff. The younger man scrapped up the last bit of Adam's cum and rubbed it over his tight pucker. He took hold of Adam's left ankle and held his legs apart. Jeff looked down, releasing Adam's left leg long enough to help guide his dick inside Adam's ass.

"Shh.. hold still.." Jeff purred, sliding all the way inside.

Adam moaned and whimpered sweetly, as Jeff took back hold of his ankle, holding his legs up and out away from his body as he thrust deep inside of his sometimes ememy, sometimes friend, and now lover. Jeff held his position, closing his green eyes and relishing it for a moment. Adam's tightness surrounding his cock, that was still covered in Adam's cum. Oh, it felt so amazing. So poetic. So right. Jeff smirked a bit, sending his tongue out to lick over his bottom lip before taking the flesh back inside of his mouth, sucking as his lids fluttered open to look at Adam. The older man was whining softly, staring back at him. His voice containing large amounts of pain, and small traces of pleasure.

Jeff didn't let him speak, or protest. He pulled out, thrusting back in harshly. Locking eyes with the other blonde, revelling in the way his eyes squinted up in pain. Getting lost in those hazel/green eyes as they stared back at his emeralds. So pained, confused, lustful, sinful, maybe even sorrowful.. Jeff licked his lips.. Nah, Adam was still sleazy, he'd say whatever to get his way. But, if he was going to be a whore to have his way. Then he could certainly be Jeff's.

"Fuck me." Adam growled. Daringly.

"As you wish, bitch." Jeff didn't wait for anymore of a response as he began pounding him hard.

Thursting fast and rough. Feeling Adam's passage way constrict and close tightly around his cock as his prostate was stabbed. Jeff loved watching Adam's lips as they curled up with every whimper, every soft cry. How his eyes rimmed with tears that he couldn't stop.

"Ohh.. shit.. Addy.. uhmm.. f..uck.." Jeff panted, overridden with pleasure.

"Uncuff me, please.." Adam managed to word. "Oh, god.. please.."

Jeff shook his head. "You'll escape.. you can't escape.. you're mine.."

Adam groaned and swallowed. "Trust me.. we had a deal.."

"You'll get uncuffed when I'm done." Jeff whined.

He let go of Adam's legs, bracing himself with his hands on the bed, placed on either side of Adam. Jeff shifted his legs apart some, pounding Adam harder. Jeff nuzzled his face next to Adam's neck, kissing him, breathing him in. Loving all those cries and whines that escaped his lips. Adam shouted out as Jeff bit down into his neck, sucking tenderly and licking across the mark his teeth just made. Jeff kissed up Adam's neck, over to the side of his face, brushing his lips across his. Jeff took hold of Adam's face, jerking his face over to him. Jeff pressed his lips to the older blonde's, sliding his tongue inside his mouth and kissing him sloppily, licking at his lips and the inside of his mouth. Adam moaned, wrapping his legs around Jeff's waist and pulling him closer, serving as a nice little shock to Jeff. The younger Hardy buried his face next to Adam's neck.

"Adam.. Adam.. shit.. oh, Addy!" He shouted as he came.

Adam turned his head, licking his lips as he watched Jeff tremble underneath it. He couldn't get enough of those crumbled and messed up whimpers escaping Hardy's lips. Jeff panted, sweating, weakly reaching up and unlocking the cuffs with the key that was secured around his wrist on a piece of string. He didn't bother to look up, or move any other part of him. Adam instantly wrapped his arms around the younger man, holding him tightly and kissing the side of his neck.

"Well, there.. you fulfilled your psycho/hostage fantasy.. tomorrow we do mine." Adam smiled.

Jeff raised his head and smiled. "I am not putting on KISS make-up."

Adam snorted. "No. School-girl outfit. I wanna be the local bad boy with a soft spot who takes advantage of you." He finished sticking his tongue out.

Jeff licked at his tongue. "Okay.."

Adam groaned as Jeff eased out of him, kissing him deeply.

"About the KISS make-up." Adam started.

"Yeah.."

"Why not? The make-up you wear is weirder." Adam grinned.

"Is not." Jeff pouted.

"I'm kidding, Jeff."

"I know... Love you, Addy." Jeff pecked his lips again.

"I know." Adam smirked.

"Ass."

"And a very sore one. Ow.."Adam winced as he brought his legs down from where they were wrapped around the younger Hardy.

Jeff giggled.

"It's not funny." Adam whined.

"Crybaby." Jeff stroked his hair out of his face.

"Actually, since you did this.. forget the school-girl.. you can be my sexy little nurse and make me feel all better." Adam smiled.

"Do I have to wear a silly nurse's hat?" Jeff asked sweetly.

"Yes. But only that. I want the rest of you naked." Adam grinned.

Jeff cocked his head to the side. "Adam?"

"What? I let you rape me." The blonde pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Soo not the point."

Adam only laughed and held him closer. Didn't much matter anyhow. They both were fucked as soon as Matty found out they were fucking.

**

* * *

**

Could not resist a plot twist at the end. Eh, I still dun think I want this to be too dark. So, Jeff's role playing fits into the sex fantasy category. Hope no one gets mad at me. I know y'all are divided on Jeff topping, and some of you like when poor Addy gets brutally tortured. But, I wasn't trying to rewrite 'Captive'. This doesn't mean they all will have plot twists. It's funny, the only person I can see Jeff topping is Adam and only him. Actually, when I started writing this a few days ago, that plot twist didn't exist. Blame my Mor muse, it was HIS fault! My Jeff muse will be so angry. (walks away slowly)


	4. MattMor JeffAdam Pier Sex

**(sighs) One shots are not my specialty, lol. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, naturally (grins) Magz86, I'd like to see that too, hehe. Thank you. NeroAnne, I do believe Edge's ass would be way better than a title shot :P Dammit, must write Jeff upside down... AnonymousPunk, Chisato-chan, Esha Napoleon, thank you all, XD. slashdlite, Matty always does, XP. Meh, the school girl still sounds tempting. Pheonix-Syren, I know, I sorta like Jeff either way; psycho or sweet. It's both good. Animal Luvr 4 Life, Addy's fun to torture :P Dark Fae Angel, will do a future one of Jeff as school girl. The comment? Maybe. Least for me it did. P.S. Um, okay.. lol. dehlia666, nope. The word 'wrong' is forever ruined with me. It's Edge's word to me now. jeffhardyfan93, the KISS make-up was just a joke. But, mebe Jeff could pull it off.. BellaHickenbottom, would like to have more random pairings, lol. Would also like to have one with Shawn.. will try and get on that. JoMoFan-spot, you have ruined me w/ Adam bottoming. I hope you know this. Now, I more than see him as a contender to bottom. And hopefully I can get to a Redge one as well. Jamzy, (giggles) Okay. wrestlefan4, from chp 1, hehe, toldja it was graphic. takers dark lover, thank you. But, I wouldn't consider it a story. More like a collection of smut, XP. sunligh584, thank you, XD.**

**Matt/Mor and then Jeff/Adam. Mor and Adam BOTTOM. Sex on the Beach/under the pier! XD! It's sorta smutty with some plot.**

**

* * *

Slashy Fun;  
Chapter four/ Matt/Mor & Jeff/Adam-- 'Pier Sex'  
Rated; M/ L, S (anal, fingering, fisting, rimming, sucking-- not in that order)  
Set up; Was for 'Fate Happened' as a flashback. But, I decided to drop it. So consider this a deleted scene, from the future, lol. The first half is Matt/Mor, the second is Jeff/Adam, just so we're clear. **

Matt sat on the beach, blanketed by the shade of the pier. It was getting later in the warm evening. Summer was ending and quickly. The taunt of winter was upon them. Summer was his favorite time, he hated to see it end. Yeah, another season die, another part of the year end. Another step toward yet another birthday. Another reminder that he was lonely. Matt took a deep breath and continued to watch his brother walking along the shoreline with his lover, his someone, Adam. They were holding hands, Adam was laughing about something. Matt looked over at Jeff, the younger Hardy was looking at Adam discerningly. But, that quickly faded as soon as Jeff dabbed a bit of sunscreen on the blonde's nose with his finger. Then Jeff burst out laughing.. followed by Adam's faux pouting.. and Jeff bringing him in for a quick hug. Even his brother had a nice ditzy blond boyfriend. It was cute.. but, irritating.

Matt's relationship with Evan Bourne ended not too long ago. 3 months today, but who's counting? Matt sighed. Evan told him he just wasn't ready for a commitment. That Matt was getting way too serious and he just wasn't sure that Matt was 'the one'... Then a week later Evan was latched on to Dave Batista. All The Animal had to say was _'Hey, no hard feelings, buddy?' _And Evan just smiled sadly and told Matt he just never loved him.

And Matt remembered Jeff and Addy pulling him to the side and Jeff saying, _'Let it go for once, Matty. I never liked that kid anyway.'_ And Matt countered, _'You adored Evan, Jeff, don't lie.' _And Jeff sighed and shook his head. _'Only because you loved him so much, and yeah I guess he's a great dude and all, but he's maybe not the one for you.. and besides, I don't much like him anymore since he broke your heart.' _All Adam had to say, while looking down at his shoes with his hands behind his back, was, _'Sorry, Matty.'_ It wasn't he had done anything wrong, he was just offering condolences.

Matt looked down at his bare feet, curling his toes under and burying them in the sand. He didn't even know why the hell he had bothered to come. His friends drug him along was the main reason. Matt scanned over the beach. Chris and Jay were laying out. Jay was on his stomach and Chris was on his back, trying to get what little bit of sun they could while it lasted the rest of the day. Or, maybe just relaxing and taking it easy, like Matt knew he should be doing. They were holding hands. That was interrupted when John Morrison tripped in the sand and some flew onto the lazy couple.

"Hey watch it, junior!" Jericho shouted, dusting sand off him. He was sitting up now and no longer looked relaxed. And Jay was getting up and shaking sand off his back.

"Sorry, Chrissy." Mor replied sheepishly.

Matt smirked, watching amused. He always thought Johnny was cute. Even cuter when in trouble and being scolded.

"Hey, I told you not to call me that." Jericho chided as Jay shook his head and Mor walked away giggling.

"Lay off him, Chrissy, the kid's just having fun." Jay yawned as he shifted to his back and took Chris' hand back into his before kissing a non-sandy area.

Jericho just grumbled and shifted to his stomach. Matt continued to watch Morrison as he tried to catch the frisbee that Mickie was throwing to him while her girlfriend Maria lounged out in a beach chair watching her lover play.

"Come on, Morrie, you have to actually catch the thing!" She squealed.

"I did catch it!" Mor shouted defensively.

"Nope. You caught sand, baby." Maria shouted.

Mor blushed and Mickie giggled at his misfortune. Matt chuckled inwardly, noting how cute John could be when modest.. which according to TV was never. But, Morrison wasn't that bad. He wasn't totally arrogant and narcissistic, just proud of the body he had worked very hard for and worked very hard to maintain. Matt watched them for a bit, letting his eyes scan Morrison's muscle definition as he reach up and caught the frisbee, brought it down and extended his arm to throw it. Matt wet his lips. He bet he would look hott writhing underneath him.. screaming out his name.. Matt shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He just got out of a relationship with Evan, he shouldn't be thinking about Mor. And Johnny was having problems with Mike.. so this was no go.

_'Come on, Matt. You need to get over Evan. If you're thinking about how great another guy would look sliding down your pole, I promise Rome will NOT fall.'_ Jeff's voice said inside his head.

Matt groaned. He did not need relationship advise from his little brother..! Then again, Jeff and Adam had been together a long time and were insanely happy. Maybe Jeff knew more than he did. Matt dropped his head in his head, grunting in frustration.

_'Uhmm.. damn, Matty.. harder.. please, harder.. fuck me harder, baby.. Uhm, please.. you feel so good..'_ He could just imagine Mor moaning like a slut in heat..

_'Stop that now.'_ Matt scolded himself. _'Not gonna entertain it.. not gonna stir shit up..'_

_'Oh, god, Matt! Harder.. please.. harder.. uhmm.. harder.. har..oh, god, yes..'_ He was still imagining it.

Matt bit his lip. He had stirred up something alright. He had managed to make himself hard within five seconds of merely thinking about JoMo moaning. The older Hardy gazed up. Mickie gave Mor a friendly hug, as did Maria, as they said their good-byes. They were probably going back to the room to take advantage of some privacy. Mor tossed the frisbee down as they left and shoved his hands in the pockets of his swim shorts as he strolled along the sand. He appeared so fucking bored and lonely. Matt knew that that damn Miz was breaking his heart. Locker room rumors suggested that he was cheating on him. Mor was basically in the same boat as Matt was. Matt licked his dry lips, watching the younger male kick at the sand as he made his way towards him. Just merely looking at him was making his cock ache all the more. Johnny stopped short of Matt and looked down at the darker haired Hardy.

"Hi, Matt. You.. um.. wanna do anything?" Mor asked boredly.

Matt wanted to do something alright, but Morrie may not like the suggestion. He just let his eyes trace up his legs, the skin getting cut off by swimming shorts and starting again at his hip dents going all the way up his perfect chiseled abs and chest to the naive, slightly bored face of John Morrison.

Mor cocked his head to the side and stared down at him. "Matt? You with us?" Johnny smiled.

That was it. Matt stood up and grabbed a confused Morrison around the waist and drug him over to under the pier, looking around to make sure no one was watching or no kids or anything were around. It was all clear thankfully. Nice and deserted.

"Um, Matty.. uh... what are we doing..? Hey.." Mor squeaked as he was forced to his back. The poor confused superstar wasn't sure what to think or if he should scream for help, because seriously he was sure Matt had finally lost it. "Matt.. what.. mmhmm.." He was shut up when Matt pressed his lips to his, kissing him hungrily, horny..

Matt groaned, sliding his tongue past his lips and into his mouth. Grateful that Mor wasn't struggling or pushing him off. That would be so awkward. Mor blinked a couple of times. This was insane. This probably wasn't right.. so, okay, he had secretly lusted after the older Hardy for years, but it wasn't like he ever planned to act on it. He belonged to Mike.. well.. did. Mor closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, allowing Matt to dominate it. Loving every second of it and desperately wanting more. It had been so long since he had been kissed like this and he badly wanted it.

_'Wait.. I'm about to get raped by Matt Hardy! I should push him off.. right? Is it even rape if I'm willing?'_ Mor whimpered. He couldn't even think straight right now. Matt was holding him down, poised over him like a wild animal devouring its prey slowly. Toying with it. Tasting it.

Matt broke the kiss, pecking Johnny one more time before kissing down to his neck. Mor opened his eyes, staring up at the boards of the pier. Little specks of light managed to squeeze through but that was it. It was shaded and cool under the boardwalk and the sand felt so wonderful on his back. And Matt's lips and his breath from his heated panting felt wonderful on his skin.

"Uhm.. Matty.. what're you.. Ohm.. doing..?" Mor gasped as Matt's hand found its way inside of his shorts and to his cock, fondling him roughly. Oh, hell. Hadn't had that in awhile either. Mike never played with him anymore.

"Shh, just relax.. and try to be quiet.." Matt groaned, finding a spot on Johnny's neck and sucking a bit.

Mor arched up, shifting his legs apart a bit. He swallowed, breathing heavily as Matt wrapped his fingers around his quickly hardening cock, stroking him. Be quiet? Ha. He wasn't sure that was possible!

"Oh, shit.. uhmm.. Matt.. Matt.. harder.. do it harder.. please.. Ma.." Mor whimpered as Matt shut him up with another passionate kiss. All discerning thoughts instantly became pushed away. He needed this. Hell, they probably both did. He knew all about Matt's break up with Evan. Evan was a good guy.. he was just too blind to see how incredible Matt was..

Then there was Mike.. Well, John didn't care if Mike walked by right now. Let him. He could be a real asshole anyway, he'd deserve to see it. Mor's whining and wriggling made Matt take his lips away and retract his hand. Morrison looked up at him, wondering why he stopped. Before Mor could ask why, or tell him what he wanted, Matt was jerking at his shorts, pulling them down and on off. Great, sand would now be trapped in the worst possible places. Johnny watched Matt as he fought with his drawstring, getting it loose and shoving his shorts down past his hips. Hardy wasn't even giving him time to prepare. Not that it mattered. He wanted this. He needed it. Matt spread Johnny's legs apart before taking a hold of his throbbing erection, stroking himself a couple of times to warm up. Morrison watched him curiously, his eyes keeping trained on Matt's cock as he positioned himself at Johnny's backdoor, pushing in slowly at first to test the resistance.

Mor winced a bit, groaning at the slight discomfort of Matt's cock stretching him. Hardy was larger than Mike was and it had been awhile. Matt began petting Johnny's hair away from his face, kissing his neck and face softly as he whispered and cooed to him.

"Just relax.. you're gonna feel so good... That's it.. Fuck.. so tight.." Matt let go of himself and took hold of Johnny's slightly abandoned cock, rubbing him gently to distract him while he pushed the rest of the way in.

"Mhm, Matty.. hurts.. uhm.. oh, god.." He lost track of the rest of his words as Matt began to thrust, not giving him time to adjust, just taking him.

Matt let go of him again, placing his hands on Mor's arms to hold him down as he pounded him hard down into the sand. Neither cared that they may never get all of it off them. Matt went back to kissing Mor's neck, biting a bit and hearing Johnny gasp under it. Mor's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Matt's cock brushed his prostate. He was holding his breath, trying to keep from screaming. But finally it was too much and he began to whimper and moan incoherently. Matt's lips found his once more, swallowing his cries. Johnny felt amazing. This is what he needed. Matt hadn't realized just how sexually frustrated he had been till now. He hadn't fucked anyone since the breakup. He hadn't even helped himself. Sex was just an after thought to be washed away under a cold shower. But, having Johnny whining sweetly and writhing underneath him while he fucked the holy hell out of him was making him feel a lot better. This was therapy. And it was helping much better than the drink, or than sulking while he watched other lovers have fun. This is what he needed.

Mor began wriggling his arms trying to get free. Matt wasn't letting him win at first, then he let go and relocated both hands to Johnny's long dark hair. Mor wrapped his arms around Matt, digging his nails into Hardy's back, whining as his magic button was rammed again. Matt's cock felt incredible.. no, wonderful.. incrediful.. Was that a word? Jeff would say yes.. but, Jeff likes to make up words. Shit, fuck it. Johnny had no words to describe this. It made him feel alive again. Needed, wanted, desired. Even if Matt was just using him to cancel out his own frustrations, he didn't care. He was integral. Matt broke the kiss and went back to licking at Mor's collarbone.

"Ma..Ma..Matty.." He panted, trailing off in a delightful whine. "Please.. Harder.. fuck me harder.. Uhm.. that's it.. fuck, yeah.."

"Shh, you don't want to draw a crowd do you?" Matt smiled, pecking him on the lips.

Mor bit his lip. _'Maybe..'_ But, he shook his head.. "Hand.. please.. make me cum.. I wanna cum for you.. please.."

"Wanna cum for me.. huh?" Matt taunted, reaching between them and ghosting his fingers along Mor's cock, loving how Johnny whined as he traced his thumb over the head, wiping off a dab of precum.

"Um-hum.. please.. so hard.. just for you.. please.. make me cum.. mhm.. can't take it.."

Matt smirked, bringing his thumb up to his lips, licking the cum off and curling his tongue back inside his mouth. "Mhm, so sweet.. so tight.. so pretty.."

Johnny blushed, Matt called him pretty. "Ju..just pretty?"

"Uhm, gorgeous.." Matt purred, going back to nipping at his neck before taking hold of Johnny's cock and rubbing him softly.

"Ooh, more.. please.. harder.. Ohh, god, please.. too soft!"

Matt snickered, JoMo was cute as hell when he whined and begged. "S'that what you want..? Huh? Me to jerk your dick and make you cum?"

Johnny blushed brighter and swallowed thickly. "Yum'huh, please.. your hands feel so good, Matty.. Ooh.. love you fucking me.."

"Yeah.. you like me fucking your tight ass... uhm.. rubbing your cock.. you're so fucking hard, you little tart.." Matt taunted, thrusting into Johnny harder, reveling in all those little pants and gasps he was receiving everytime his cock plunged in and out of the younger brunette.

"Love you fucking my ass.. Love you rubbing my cock.. please.. let me cum.. I need to cum.. I need to.." Mor trailed off with a crumbled up whimper as Matt began jerking him harder, stabbing at his prostate at just the right angle before hitting it dead on. That did it. Johnny came yelling.

Matt shut him up with another kiss as John trembled and writhed helplessly underneath him. He would never be able to explain those scratches Mor was leaving on his back. Jeff would rant for weeks.. months maybe.. or years.. Matt broke and licked up Mor's throat.

"Oh, god, Matt.. uhm.. shit.." Johnny collapsed back into the sand. Spent.

Matt chuckled and released Morrison's cock, moving his hand through the sand and causing the grainy stuff to stick to the cum.. well, there's an ocean right down there to clean up in anyhow. Matt moved the other hand back to Johnny's hair, tangling his fingers in his dark locks as he kissed his throat. Groaning as he felt Mor's walls constrict around him.

"Fuck.. so fucking tight.. shit, Johnny.. Uhm.. fuck.." Matt growled lowly as he released deep inside of the younger male. Thrusting a couple more hard times as he finished. Johnny smiled languidly as Matt kissed him again. Well, it was a damn good cure for boredom at least.

--xx--

"Bout time he gets some." Jeff folded his arms, watching from behind a pole under another part of the pier.

Adam came up behind him and leaned over his shoulder.

"Y'know, that's kinda hott." Jeff turned and faced Adam, smiling sinisterly. "Making me think dirty thoughts."

"You're getting horny while watching your brother? Ooh, kinky." Adam growled as Jeff wrapped his arms around his neck. The taller male leaned down and pecked his younger lover on the cheek.

"No.. I mean the way Mor is moaning and going on.. it's kinda hott." Jeff said lazily as Adam wrapped his arms around his waist.

Adam pulled back some and made a pouty face. "Should I be jealous?"

Jeff cocked his eyebrow and stared at him. "Of Mor? Kidding? Hell no. Well, Johnny's hott and everything.. but.." Jeff smirked and looked around behind Adam. "He's just not you, babe. He's not a tall, leggy, hott blonde.. and his ass is nowhere near as inviting as yours." The younger male coaxed.

"I'm not having sex on the beach." Adam said pointedly.

Jeff slouched. "It's not on the beach.. it's under the pier." He pointed out, waving his arm off into the distance.

"There's a difference?" Adam asked, cocking his eyebrow at him.

"Well, yeah, duh. This area of sand is under a pier." Jeff explained, motioning under the pier. "And that area of sand is near the ocean. Making it a beach." He continued waving his arm towards said ocean.

Adam shook his head. His lover was cute, but sometimes he made zero sense. Jeff grabbed hold of Adam's hands and pulled him closer, leading him on under the pier in it's shaded seclusion.

"C'mon, babe.. sex in the sand will be fun." Jeff grinned.

"No, it won't. I'll get sand in bad places, Jeff! Bad places!" Adam said, wide-eyed.

Jeff giggled and ran his hands up Adam's chest and over his shoulders, back down his arms.

"S'okay, Addy, I'll take good care of you."

"Ohh, really..?" Adam purred as the younger male reached for his drawstring.

"Oh, yeah." Jeff said, curling his tongue out of his mouth as he grinned. "Just like that time I coated you with Nesquik powder."

Adam pouted as Jeff began pushing the shorts down some. "That wasn't fun at all."

Jeff giggled and dropped to his knees, running his hands up Adam's thighs and over to his cock.

Adam took a deep breath and looked behind him. Jeff had him turned with his back to the beach and it really wasn't that crowded and he shouldn't be worried about them being caught. Adam moaned softly as Jeff ran his hands over to his cock, using them to make a cup around the shaft as he fondled him. Jeff rubbed down Adam's length with his right hand, switching to the left, then repeating. Jeff licked his lips, watching Adam's cock twitch under his touch as he came to life. Hardening up so nicely, so beautifully. Jeff took hold of Adam firmly, holding his cock up as he licked across the head. The younger Hardy pulled back, stroking Adam some more and wetting his lips. Adam whimpered, his fingertips relocating to Jeff's bare shoulders.

"Jeff.. please.. don't tease me.."

"Awe, but I like teasing you.. you're so cute when you squirm." Jeff purred, keeping his eyes trained on the cock in front of him.

"Please, Jeffy.." Adam begged sweetly. "You know you like how I taste."

Jeff let out a sexy growl. "Hmhm.. so very true, doll."

Adam arched forward on his toes, groaning as Jeff nipped at the head of his cock with his lips. Jeff pulled back, rubbing up and down Adam's shaft.

"Uhm.. so sweet.." Jeff murmured, taking the head of Adam's cock in his mouth before sucking gently.

Adam bit his lip, holding his breath and trying not to make a sound. But Jeff's tongue swirling lightly around his cock head felt so fucking good. Adam gasped as Jeff took him all the way in, swallowing before relaxing his throat. That deliberate gag from Jeff only made the blonde ache more. Jeff whimpered purposely, sucking hard as he pulled his lips off Adam's member. He succeeding in making a lovely little pop sound. Jeff smirked, sucking the head back into his mouth.

"Oh.. shit.. Jeff.. uhm.. more please.. harder.." Adam whimpered softly, panting in his arousal as Jeff started to mouth fuck him.

Jeff pulled his lips back off, loving that protesting whine he got from his lover. Adam pouted as Jeff stood up and dusted sand off of his knees. Jeff took Adam's head in his hands, pulling him down and kissing the pouty blonde. Adam moaned into his mouth, oddly liking how he tasted on Jeff's lips. The younger Hardy broke the kiss and undid his swim shorts.

"Come on, pretty thing, on your knees for me." Jeff commanded sweetly as he brought out his cock, stroking himself gently to 'warm up'.

Adam bit down on his lip, watching the younger male arch his hips into his pumping hand.

"C'mon, AAddy.. don't you wanna suck me?" Jeff whimpered.

That was all it took; Adam was on his knees and to him in a second. Jeff carded his fingers in Adam's blond hair, the other hand still rubbing up and down his cock as he aimed the head at Adam's plump lips. Groaning at the sweet sight of his precum that smeared on the blonde's lips. Adam licked those lips, taking the sticky goodness back inside his mouth.

"Want it?" Jeff whispered softly.

Adam nodded. "Uhm-hm.. please.. you taste so good."

"Open your mouth." Jeff coaxed, raking fingers through Adam's gorgeous hair.

Adam parted his lips a bit and stared up at younger man.

"Wider... come on, Addy.." Jeff urged, still petting him softly.

Adam opened his mouth a little more, sticking the tip of his tongue past his bottom lip coaxingly.

"Good boy, Addy.. you mind me so well." Jeff purred, petting Adam on the head as he pushed on inside of Adam's mouth. Jeff groaned at how good Adam's mouth felt. So warm and wet. "That's it, Addy.. now swallow around that dick."

Adam closed his eyes, feeling Jeff move his other hand to his head as he fisted his hair. Massaging his scalp as he tightened and relaxed fingers in Adam's hair. So soothingly and sweet.

"Swallow.. Ooh, good boy.. now suck." Jeff groaned as Adam complied to both demands, sucking around the younger male's width and issuing cute little grunts from Jeff.

Adam moaned, reaching up to grab at Jeff's trunks as he pulled himself up for better leverage. Jeff arched forward a bit, thrusting some as Adam suckled gently.

"Fuck.. right there.. oh, Adam.. shit.. your mouth,.. so fucking good.. Uhm.. harder, doll.. that's it.." Jeff lifted Adam's head up off him, loving how the taller blonde whined and licked at the cock head in an attempt to get it back. "Up, Addy."

Jeff let him go and waited till Adam got to his feet.

"I want your hands on that pole." Jeff pointed to one of the large, thick pillars that supported the pier.

Adam looked back at him, his tongue tracing his top lip.

"Go on, turn around and put your hands on the pole." Jeff insisted.

Adam sighed and did as he was told. Placing both hands on the pillar. He looked as if he was being searched.

"Lean over some, stick that pretty ass out.. that's it.. you're so fucking hott." Jeff panted as he strolled over to the blonde, placing his hands on Adam's hips and coaxing him on forward some.

"Jeff.. do we.. um, did we bring anything?" Adam asked, looking back.

Jeff shushed him and gently forced his head back forward. "Nope."

"Then what're you.." Adam was cut off as his shorts were yanked on off.

"Dammit, why the hell didn't I bring that fucking camera?" Jeff muttered, taking a step back and observing how Adam looked with his hands pressed against the pillar, his back arched so beautifully and his ass on such wonderous display. Jeff walked over to the naked blonde, lightly slapping him across the ass.

Adam squeaked, blushing as Jeff swatted him again.

"Spread 'em, Blondie.." Jeff ordered, licking his lips as Adam shifted his legs apart.

"Jeff.. I'm not so sure.." Adam was again cut off as he felt Jeff's tongue grazing his entrance. Licking back and forth fastly across his opening.

Jeff moaned deliberately, using his hands to spread Adam's cheeks apart so he could have better access. Jeff's circled Adam's tight pucker, attempting to get him good and wet. Adam leaned over further, whimpering sweetly and bucking back into Jeff.

"Uhm.. please.. Jeffy.. ohm.. so good.."

Jeff pressed his lips to Adam's entrance, sucking a bit before pulling his face back. Adam gasped, feeling Jeff slid his middle finger deep inside of him. Jeff pulled it out, pushing back inside before fingering Adam's hole as hard as he could.

"Jeff.. please.. fuck me.. fuck me.. please.. need you.." The taller blonde squirmed desperately, wiggling his hips in an attempt to sway Jeff to hurry.

"Shh, you be patient." Jeff warned adding another finger and wriggling them apart some before fucking the digits in and out of his lover at a rough pace.

Adam whined pitifully, digging his nails into the wood almost. Jeff had him writhing and groaning sluttishly as the younger Hardy's fingers probed deep inside him. Jeff's eyes scanned up Adam's long legs, all the way to that gorgeous ass, so round and fuckable. He had to have it now. He couldn't wait any longer. Jeff withdrew his fingers, standing up and positioning himself at Adam's entrance. His cock twitched at that pretty whine he gained as he shoved past the tight pucker, pushing all he way inside.

"Please.. oh, you feel so good.. fuck me.. Jeffy, please.."

Jeff held still, loving how Adam's tight heat felt surrounding his hard cock. So perfect and snug. Adam bucked back into the younger blonde, getting himself a smack on the rump.

"That's it, such a hott little tart.. so fucking tight.. so mine.." Jeff growled, taking Adam by the hips as he started thrusting in and out of him.

"Fuck.. Jeff.. oh, yeah.. harder.. please.." Adam groaned as Jeff hit his prostate dead on.

"You like that, Addy..? Like when I fuck you hard like this..?" Jeff taunted, running his hands up Adam's back and grasping to his shoulders as he pounded him.

Adam whimpered, crying out as Jeff hit it again. "Uhm.. love when you fuck me like this.. Oh, Jeff.. please... I wanna cum.."

"Hmhm.. I want you to rub your cock for me.." Jeff coaxed, taking Adam's hand off the pillar and redirecting it to between the blonde's splayed legs.

Adam whimpered in protest, but minded as he took hold of his cock and began stroking himself. Jeff stopped for a second, watching Adam as he worked his dick. The blonde was arching into his hand, bucking back into Jeff and fucking himself on the younger male's cock as he rocked his hips. Jeff shuddered at the sight, letting a low groan escape his lips as he picked back up.

"Uhm.. Jeff.. please.. do it for me.. I want your hands.. please.." Adam pleaded sweetly. In that whorish tone that always got Jeff going.

"But, you look so fucking hott like this.. I like watching you help yourself." Jeff teased.

"If I promise.. ohh.. promise to give you a.. uhm.. a private show later.. will you help me out now..?" The blonde bargained.

Jeff moaned, letting himself think about it for all of two seconds. "Alright.. but, I will hold you to that, love."

Jeff swatted his hand away, taking hold of Adam's erection as the blonde moved his hand back to the pole. Holding on as Jeff fisted him roughly, his other hand trailing lightly up and down along his arched back. Adam shut his eyes, the whole experience felt so wonderful. The nice warm day, the cool breeze under the shaded pier, the soft sand under their feet. And how amazing Jeff's cock felt inside him.

Jeff leaned forward and reach around Adam, his free hand roaming up his chest as he placed soft kisses on the blonde's back.

"Uhm.. that's it, baby.. you feel so good.. you're so close.. cum for me.." Jeff purred, lightly pecking Adam on the neck.

Adam whimpered, feeling it building. Shuddering as Jeff's lips ghosted along his skin, stopping to kiss him ever so often. Jeff hit his prostate again and that signaled the end for Adam.

"Jeff Jeff Jeff.. mhm.. ohh, shit.." Adam's knees almost buckled, covering Jeff's hand as he released.

"Ooh.. fuck, yeah.. so fucking hott when you cum.. Oh, Addy.." Jeff whimpered sweetly as he followed, moaning incoherent little half words.

Jeff gave one final hard thrust, feeling Adam's walls tighten, milking him as he finished. Jeff collapsed against his lover and Adam collapsed against the pillar. Both panting heavily, sweating and spent. They were surprised they were either one standing at all.

"See.." Jeff finally managed through breaths. "Sex on the beach wasn't so bad."

"Thought you said it wasn't a beach?" Adam reminded, tiredly.

"Beach, pier, whatever." Jeff rolled his eyes, easing out of his Canadian lover before fixing his clothes. The younger Hardy fixed Adam's trunks and helped the blonde stand up properly.

Adam shook his head as Jeff wrapped his arms loosely around his neck. "You're too much."

Jeff only giggled. "I know, but you loves me anyway."

"Yeah yeah.." Adam muttered sarcastically.

Jeff gave him a look. Adam only smiled, leaning down to kiss the shorter male as his arms wrapped around Jeff's waist.

--xx--

(a little bit earlier)

Mor looked back up towards the pier. He flushed brightly at what he saw.

"Um.. Matt..?" The smaller brunette said, tapping Matt on the shoulder.

Matt looked up from the shoreline and gazed to where Mor was still looking. The older Hardy simply scoffed at the two blondes.

"Those two are such horndogs." He said shaking his head.

Mor blushed again as Matt draped his arm across his shoulder and led him away.

**

* * *

**

**BTW, Matt and Mor were observing Jedam ;) This was how I saw it in my head. Matt just grabs him and fucks him in the sand :P Consider Jedam an added bonus, hehe. I am way behind on one shots, I start them, get distracted and never finish them. I have a few of Matam, a Hardedge, a Redge, and a bunch others half-finished. This then inspired a Matt/Mor fic. I'm still ironing out details and who is with who in the fic. It'll be non-wrestling, AU, OOC, etc. And take place while the crew goes on vacation (as much as I lurv Fall and Halloween, I miss Summer already!) I'm thinking Matt needs to save Mor from Miz, or Jeri in the fic. (I am a broken record) Eh, nothing is set in stone yet, 'cept it will be Matt/Mor. Mor will bottom and prolly Adam too, lol. **

**I dunno, I just started writing this after I got back from vacation (we went to the beach) and I thought it should'a went in 'Fate', but I wasn't so sure. So, consider it an out-take I guess ;) Hey, I liked the back story of Matt being lonely and having been dumped and just needing someone to make him feel better :) I think a whole fic like this of them (Matt/Mor-- someone gimme a name for them!) could be sweet. **


End file.
